Burns Tolhmave
Burns Tolhmave is the son of two commoners from Brill making him a commoner and not a member of any major household. Burns Tolhmave has one sibling in the form of Hedrin Tolhmave of whom fought and died during the Battle of Lyons but his reputation would lead to Burns being led into the House Lovie honor Gaurd. Burns Tolhmave would marry Vesia Anthor the sister of the Patriarch of House Anthor, and the only way the two love birds could actually marry was when Burns founded House Tolhmave which he did and it became a knightly house of House Anthor. With Vesia Anthor he has three children in the form of Tavin, Elessia, and Hedrin Tolhmave of whom his son Tavin is the heir to House Tolhmave and was knighted following the Battle of Berne, his daughter Elessia is married to (find someone for her) and has become important in that regard, while his final son was named after his beloved brother and is extremely intellectual leading to his joining of the Order of the Grey Dragon. As the Landsgrave of House Tolhmave he has gained significant influence in the Kingdom of Lucerne, and he has proven a rather adept Landsgrave. Burns Tolhmave was born to two relatively wealthy commoners in the town of Brill of whom made their living off running a smithery. Burns thus grew up outside of the major influencial houses but wasn't poor by any means and was popular amongst the other children of the school he went too. His older brother Hedrin, and father were significantly older then him and his father and brother made themselves known to House Lovie after they fought bravely in the Greenhave Bandit War during the initial year of Bill Lovie's reign. Following their death in the Battle of Lyons he was approached by members of the House Lovie Honor Gaurd to join up with them, and in memory of his family he would do this. After his success during the brief War of Vadrel in the south he would gain more power, and would join the top level commanders of the House Lovie honor gaurd along with being knighted. History Early History Burns Tolhmave was born to two relatively wealthy commoners in the town of Brill of whom made their living off running a smithery. Burns thus grew up outside of the major influencial houses but wasn't poor by any means and was popular amongst the other children of the school he went too. His older brother Hedrin, and father were significantly older then him and his father and brother made themselves known to House Lovie after they fought bravely in the Greenhave Bandit War during the initial year of Bill Lovie's reign. Following their death in the Battle of Lyons he was approached by members of the House Lovie Honor Gaurd to join up with them, and in memory of his family he would do this. After his success during the brief War of Vadrel in the south he would gain more power, and would join the top level commanders of the House Lovie honor gaurd along with being knighted. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members House Tolhmave.jpg|Jurden Tolhmave - Father House Tolhmave.jpg|Paulina Tolhmave - Mother House Tolhmave.jpg|Hedrin Tolhmave - Brother House Anthor.jpg|Vesia Anthor - Wife|link=Vesia Anthor House Tolhmave.jpg|Tavin Tolhmave - Son|link=Tavin Tolhmave House Tolhmave.jpg|Elessia Tolhmave - Daughter|link=Elessia Tolhmave House Tolhmave.jpg|Hedrin Tolhmave II. - Son|link=Hedrin Tolhmave II. Relationships Category:Dragon Knight Category:House Tolhmave Category:People Category:Vandal Category:House Lovie Honor Gaurd Category:Patriarch Category:Human Category:People of Brill Category:Landsgrave